Present day smoke detectors are not suitable for use in areas with possibility of water ingress or in areas susceptive to flooding. Most smoke detectors use ionization to detect the presence of smoke, therefore the compartment that analysis the air for smoke is exposed and susceptive to water ingress. The smoke detectors that utilize beam projection are kept in enclosures that are prone to water ingress.
Needless to say a technology that utilizes beam projection for smoke detection starts the process for a solution of smoke detector that can withstand water. The challenge is then how to house the beam projected smoke detector in such a way that it prevents water ingress, even in prolong situations while preserving the ability of the detector to sense different levels of smoke intrusions.
Smoke detection utilizing beam projection in a water submersible material is hence desirable. Attempts to satisfy the need have been made by enclosing a beam detector in a NEMA 6P enclosure.